


Hibiscus

by MissGoldfin



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGoldfin/pseuds/MissGoldfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tragic story I probably never should've started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

I was born without parents. The woman who conceived me was one of many in a whore house and my so called father was one of her customers. Whatever people say, she was never my mother. A mother would never stand by and watch as people touched her baby since before he learned to crawl. A mother would never sell her son’s body and let him get raped over and over by countless of men and women. She would never let it go on for years without a care, or hit him for trying to escape.

When I was twelve I finally managed to run away. I thought I was free and that things would only get better. After wandering the streets for a while I met some older guys who took me in. We became friends. Especially one of them was really nice, sweet and funny. I finally gathered the courage and confessed my feelings to him but he ignored it and pretended not to hear. That night they raped me. The following months they used me every night. Sometimes they’d invite people to watch or join them, sometimes they’d film it and sometimes they’d let men do it for money. Just like before. When I had gathered some strength I tried to run, but then they pulled out the knife. That’s when I first started to hide my face.

I knew it was my own fault. If I wasn’t a homosexual everything would’ve been okay. I knew it was God’s punishment for being a sinner, and that I should be happy for having friends who didn’t kill me but gave me free food and shelter. It was my own fault for being a fag. If you’re a fag you like guys. You like it when they take you. That’s just how it is. So I should be happy to have friends who’d do it for me so I wouldn’t have to sleep with strangers and catch a bunch of diseases. They made sure the ones they brought over were clean of course. Besides, if I went outside I’d get killed right away. That’s why I should stay where my friends could protect me. Everything they did was for my own good.

I became their pet. That was where I belonged. I should be glad I had so nice masters who’d take care of me, feed me and bathe me. I was allowed to sleep on the nice rug, had my own bowl and my own collar. A shock collar because I was supposed to be quiet. If I made any sounds I got shocked, so I learned to keep quiet whatever happened. No matter how much it hurt and I wanted to scream or say something, I didn’t. I had no right to have an opinion so there was no need for me to talk.

One day after about a year, the police showed up. Apparently someone had told them about me. My friends told me to run away if I didn’t want to get shot; because that’s what the cops would do if they found me. There was no place for people like me so unless I climbed out the window and ran I’d die. So I obeyed them and ran my fastest until I couldn’t take another step on my torn up feet, but dropped to the ground. I lay on the street and was sure I’d die as everything turned black.

When I woke up I was lying in a soft bed in a room with light walls and a plastic floor. Beside me was a sleeping guy. Or perhaps a man. He looked mature but I couldn’t judge his age. I hurried out of bed and down on the floor. I didn’t know where I was but my only chance was to be a good pet. After a while he woke up and looked down at me. He stood up and started to approach me. It was dark outside so I knew what was about to happen. Even though I was used to it I pressed myself against the wall as he got closer. He leaned down and I pressed my eyes shut.

“Are you okay?” he asked and I gave a short nod without opening my eyes. No one actually cared.  
“… Are you sure? You don’t look okay.” I could feel his finger carefully stroking along one of the scars from the corner of my mouth. I nodded again.  
“Look at me.” I carefully opened my eyes and looked into his. They were light blue but felt warm.

“Well?” he said like he was waiting for something. Maybe he was one of the people who wanted me to undress myself. With trembling hands I started to pull up the big shirt which was hanging loosely over my body. Pets didn’t need clothes but they had still let me wear underwear and an old way too big t-shirt.

“Hey! That’s not what I meant!” The stranger put his hands on mine. “I just assumed that you’d like to thank me for saving you or at least say something...” It took a while for me to understand what he wanted me to do. If he wanted me to thank him, he probably wanted me to serve him. If I wasn’t right this time there was no way he’d consider me a pet worth keeping. I swallowed once and leaned forward before reaching for his zipper.

“What the?” He stopped me again. ”It’s not that I don’t appreciate the gesture, but why are you doing this? How old are you anyway?” I silently watched him. I was probably useless to him. After staring at each other for a while he turned his eyes to my collar.  
“Hm?” He leaned forward. Then he carefully removed it and studied it closer. “Isn’t this one of those electric collar things? Why where you wearing it? I get why you wouldn’t answer with this.” I lowered my gaze to his chest. I felt naked.  
“… Are you not going to say anything?” After another moment of silence he sighed and got up.  
“I’m going back to bed. Wake me if you want to talk.”

After some time without anyone moving I slowly crawled up to the bed. He had a very pretty face. I couldn’t tell if he was sleeping or not. He might as well be dead. Carefully I raised my hand and poked his arm. Normally I wouldn’t dream of touching him, but he did tell me to wake him up. After the third poke he opened his eyes and looked at me. Waiting.  
“Th-… ank you…” My voice was nothing more than a quiet whisper but he heard it and smiled.  
“You’re welcome.”

“So… Are you going to tell me who you are? What’s your name?” He handed me a cup with something warm and sweet that he called chocolate. I had never tasted anything like it before. My friends just gave me their left overs or occasionally some canned dog food.  
“I… don’t know…” I mumbled. My voice was still weak but the drink helped.  
“You must’ve been staying somewhere? What did they call you?” He rested his arms against the table.  
“Fag…”  
“Oh… So… You don’t have a name then? Would you like me to give you one for now?”  
“Eh?” I looked up at his soft smile. Why would I need a name? Names were for people worth something.  
“What about… Hibiscus? It’s a bit strange I guess, but I like the flower and I think it suits you.” He scratched his neck. My cheeks felt hot as I silently sipped on the chocolate. It was a weird name but I liked it. To think he’d actually given me something as precious as a real name, free from bad memories.  
“Okay…” I said and started to answer all of his questions as he asked them. A strange warmth was spreading through my body.

We spent the following days getting to know each other, and as time passed he weaned me from my habits as a pet. Slowly I learned that I had a worth and was a human like everyone else. He made me smile and laugh; something I didn’t know I was capable of. One by one he started to introduce me to his friends until I wasn’t as nervous around strangers. He brought me with him to the store and on short walks. After a while I wasn’t scared of being alone and my nightmares stopped. My life was starting to get some color after fifteen years in darkness.

Then one day he disappeared. Without a warning he was gone. Not a word. Not a sound. Not a trace. I never saw him again. I kept telling myself that as long as I stayed in the apartment he would come back and find me. But he didn’t. The firemen who saved me one night when the building caught on fire did. They brought me to the hospital since I’d been breathing in too much smoke. That and the fact that I hadn’t been eating since he left me. After a short investigation I got put in a foster home with a man who worked as a priest. They had found the woman who gave birth to me but thankfully not sent me back.

It was a quiet and strict home but the priest treated me well and I felt that I could talk to him and get support. Until I told him about my attraction to guys. I was once again told how I was a sinner and possessed by the devil. But this time he told me that he would help me. First he brought me into the bathroom where he pushed me down in the bathtub, and baptized me by holding me down in the cold water until I fainted from lack of breath. When I woke up he told me that the sinner I had been was dead. I really tried to believe him, but it didn’t help. I was as filthy as before.

After that came hours of ice baths, shock therapy and other methods for driving the demons out of me. I was spending more time at the hospital than in the house and after days, weeks and months of pain and near death experiences, people from the police came and brought me to a new home. I must have done something wrong because they told me I wasn’t allowed to see the priest again.

Sixteen years old I got placed with a woman whose husband was a dentist. When she wasn’t at home he’d drill my teeth. Then my arms. My legs. My body. He’d laugh at my screams in pain as the drill made its way into my skin.

Seventeen years old. I got to live in a house with other kids. It wasn’t bad but I missed my friend with the warm blue eyes. I couldn’t stop thinking about him and wonder if he’d come back for me. If he was waiting for me and longing for me as I longed for him.

Eighteen. I was thrown out into society and had to take care of myself.


	2. The beginning

The snowflakes slowly gathered on my shoulders. Where I’d spent the happiest time of my life now stood a new building. I pulled my scarf up to make sure it covered the scars on my face. At this time of the year I could just blame the cold. But it was always cold. I couldn’t remember the feeling of warmth. Winter, spring, summer or autumn didn’t matter. Nothing seemed to warm me. I couldn’t feel anything and wasn’t even sure if I’d ever been able to.

After all this time I was finally back but something stopped me from going inside. Maybe because it was too different, or maybe because I didn’t know what to expect. I sat down in the snow and looked at the door. A yawn escaped from my mouth and hid in the scarf. I felt tired. When was the last time I’d slept? Slowly I could feel my body go limp and numb from the cold around me. The snow covered me as if trying to hide me from the world. A merciful enemy. Then I felt something poke me and a soft voice came from above and seemed to echo inside of me.

“Hey, you can’t sleep here.” After another poke in my arm the owner of the voice picked me up and carried me away. I was too tired to fight it or even open my eyes so I just kept quiet and let him take me wherever he wanted to. Maybe it was an angel or Death himself who came to get me. Was he bringing me to heaven? No, I knew better. Someone like me would never be allowed in there. Not after everything I’d done.

I could hear Death’s heartbeats as he carried me to his apartment. If I didn’t know better I would’ve thought that I almost felt warm. But that was impossible. After being carried up the stairs I heard how he closed and locked the door behind us. His scent felt somewhat familiar and made my head clearer but I couldn’t place it. He kept walking straight to his bedroom where he put me down on the bed. I was sure I knew what was going to happen as he pulled my clothes off, but I didn’t try to fight it.

“There. That’s a better place to sleep,” he said. I just stared at his shiny blonde hair.  
“Go on. Sleep!” His voice wasn’t as soft anymore. It scared me a bit but I just kept staring until he pushed me down and held my head against the pillow. It was soft. I couldn’t remember the last time I slept in a real bed. Death patted my head. It didn’t hurt but was surprisingly calming so I silently closed my eyes.  
“That’s a good boy,” he said and kept patting me. Sleep arrived to me in a flash and everything went dark.

In my dream I was alone again. Dark shadows appeared around me and reached for me with long thin fingers. Fingers sending lightning which burned like ice. I tried to run but my legs wouldn’t move. My body felt heavy as rock and invisible hands pulled me down to the ground which cut like glass in my feet. The world was dark. Everywhere I could hear echoing laughter and horrible voices screaming out how worthless and evil I was. Small creatures with big smiles climbed up my legs and stung me with needles all over my body. Suddenly I could feel something pressing itself inside me from behind. I wanted to scream but my voice wouldn’t come out.

I woke up the next morning to Death shaking me.  
“I’m letting you stay here so make breakfast,” he said. After getting no response he continued, “Go on! I don’t have all day!” When I didn’t do as he said he grabbed my hair and pulled me with him to the kitchen where he let me go. I felt a bit strange standing there without clothes. Death was watching me impatiently before he sighed and put his arm around my waist.  
“Can’t you do anything by yourself…?” He led me to a cupboard where he pulled out some sliced bread. He handed me four slices and pointed at the toaster.  
“Put them in and press the button.” After I did as he said he smiled at me. “Good boy.”

My cheeks felt warm by his soft words and his hand which gently brushed over my skin. I felt appreciated for the first time since I last was at this place. He gave my head a small peck before filling two glasses with orange juice and putting them on the table along with some butter he put on the warm bread slices.  
“Eat.” He pulled a chair out in front of me before sitting down on the other side of the table. Slowly I sat down and nibbled on the bread. I was eating very slowly. I didn’t have much of an appetite.

“What’s your name?” he asked.  
“Hibi…” I mumbled after a while. I hadn’t talked for years. Answered questions yes, but not talked.  
“Talk louder.”   
”Hibiscus…”  
”What? That’s stupid. I’ll call you Alex from now on.” He crossed his arms. “How old are you Alex?”  
“Eighteen,” I answered him and he smiled.  
“Good.” He stood up and took my hand. ”Come. Let’s get dressed and go shopping.” I blushed but followed him to the bedroom where he picked out some clothes for me. After getting dressed we left the apartment, hand in hand.

I had fun in the store. I could help him fetch things and carry the bags on our way home. I was being useful. As a reward he kissed my cheek and put a mint candy in my mouth. My insides felt warm just by being next to him. When we got back I helped him put everything away. He then put his arm around my waist and patted my head. I blushed as his eyes met mine.  
“Good boy.” He slowly pulled my scarf away and pressed his lips against mine. He was so warm. Warm as only Death could be. The warmth from his hands moved over my body and down across my back. Down inside my pants. I froze up and let out a small whine. I didn’t like it.

To my surprise he stopped. He moved his hands from my body and picked me up. I could only stare at him as he carried me to the bedroom where he pulled my shirt off. I kept quiet. How could I tell him that I didn’t want it? That I didn’t like it? I didn’t want him to dislike me or throw me out. He kissed my neck and pinched the small bumps on my chest. Tears started to form so I pressed my eyes shut as he pulled my pants off and turned me over. I couldn’t risk him hating me.

“Good boy,” he whispered and stroked my back after he was done with my body. I silently stared out into space with unseeing eyes as he took me in his arms and carried me away. I didn’t know where. I didn’t care where. It wasn’t until the cold water hit me that I realized. I whimpered.  
”Wash yourself.” He held out a bottle but I couldn’t move. “Do it!” With shaking hands I took the bottle of soap and started to clean myself. But his judging stare never got satisfied. After a while he cursed and took things into his own hands. Roughly he cleaned my whole body as I trembled in the cold. I felt bad for him having to touch my disgusting scarred body.

After that I didn’t know what happened. When I came to I was lying wrapped in a blanket in the couch. My mouth tasted of food. A faint memory of him feeding me flew by. In the corner of my eye I could see Death coming closer. I wanted him to hold me and make the pain in my lower body go away. To kiss everything bad away and make me warm. But he just sat down next to me.

”Get dressed,” he said but I couldn’t. Apparently he had put some clothes for me on a chair, but of course I’d missed it. When he didn’t get a reply he moved a bit and placed my head in his lap. I blushed as he ran his fingers through my hair while reaching for the remote, turning the TV on. I almost couldn’t believe how warm he made me feel. For the first time in forever I felt safe. It was enough to make me cry.

I liked him. He was kind and cared about me more than anyone ever did. One day he fell asleep in front of the TV so I turned it off and looked around the room. There was nothing to do so I decided to look through the shelves and drawers. Then if he asked me for something I’d be able to be useful and get it without searching too much. I didn’t get far before my blood froze. On one of the shelves there had been a beautiful vase made of glass, but not anymore. Now it was spread over the floor in tiny pieces. When the shock wore off I looked over at Death who still seemed to be sleeping. I was scared of what he’d do when he found out.

I quickly started to pick up the pieces as fast as I could. I didn’t care about my bleeding hands; I just had to get rid of them before he woke up. My heart was pounding hard as I clenched my hands around the glass. If I threw it in the garbage he would see it so I quickly decided to flush it down the toilet. I hurried towards the bathroom but tripped and fell halfway there. With my body aching and blood dripping from my hands I managed to get to the toilet. I let the glass pieces fall in the water but when I tried to flush nothing happened. The water swirled like usual but the glass was still there. I could hardly breathe as I kept flushing. With tears falling I just stared at the glass.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Death said from the door opening. I sniffled and he glared at me. With a few short steps he walked up to me and took a painful grip around my arm. Without a word he pulled me to the bedroom and pushed me down on the bed. As he left the room again I could hear sounds from the bathroom. After a while he returned and grabbed my wrist.  
“Useless idiot.” I pressed my eyes shut and waited for him to hit me. But he didn’t. Instead I could feel how he cleaned my wounds and covered them with band-aids. My heart skipped a beat. He really cared.

“That vase was really expensive you know. How are you planning on making it up to me?” I started to cry again. I only knew one way. Trembling I went down on my knees and pulled on his zipper.  
After he finished he left me and went to vacuum the glass from the floor. When the apartment went silent again he returned with a belt in his hand. He pulled me up from the floor and threw me on the bed, making my head slam against the wall. I screamed in pain.  
“Who said you could touch my stuff?” He was really angry. Without waiting for a response he pulled the shirt over my head and tied my hands to the bedpost. With a quick swing of his arm he hit my back with the belt. I cried out as he kept hitting me. I wanted to beg him to stop but I couldn’t. I deserved it.

When he finally stopped my whole body was shaking and the tears wouldn’t stop flowing. He sighed.  
“It’s your own fault,” I heard him say. But I already knew that. What else would it be? I kept crying as he sat down next to me and untied my hands.  
“You only do what I tell you to.” His voice was softer. “If you didn’t do anything stupid I wouldn’t have to hurt you, so don’t touch my things okay?” He touched my trembling shoulders and kissed my back.  
”I’m sorry, Alex. I won’t do it again.”

As the time passed I gradually fell back to my tendencies as a pet. I liked him. He was a strict but fair master. He cared about me. He was warm and soft. But now he had a cold which meant he needed me. Not that he seemed very sick but who was I to question him.

With shaky steps I got closer to the elevator. In my arms I carried a big bag with food I’d been told to buy. The left over money clinked together in my pocket. I noticed the elevator door was open so I hurried to make it inside before it left without me. In my hurry I tripped and fell right as the door closed behind me. The contents of the bag scattered over the elevator floor and my wrist really hurt.

“Are you okay?” a voice said from above me. I glanced up without moving my head more than necessary. A guy with dark clothes and long black and pink hair looked at me. He leaned down and started to put things back into the bag.  
“Ah…” Death wouldn’t like it if I let someone else do my job. Or touch his stuff. I hurried to pick things up to finish before he could touch too much.

“What happened to your face?” I quickly turned my head away. I had managed to forget my scars and the still fresh black eye from not long ago. I tried to hide my hands before he’d notice the band-aids on my fingers. It was probably too late but he didn’t say anything.  
“Nothing…” I mumbled and tried to quickly pick the last things up. But he didn’t give up.  
”Did someone hit you?” I quickly shook my head. No. Everything he did to me was my own fault. In a way I’d hit myself, and I was no one. He quietly watched me.

“You live with Michael don’t you?” His voice wasn’t as sweet as Death, Michael’s, at all. I shrugged but I was surprised. How did he know? The elevator kept going up as we stood in silence.  
“You know… If he’s hurting you you need to leave him,” he said and I shook my head again.  
“My fault…” I mumbled while staring at the floor. He made me feel heavy, cold and dark on the inside. Not at all like Michael. Without really thinking my tears started to fall. I wasn’t sure why.

“You…” He sighed. ”I can’t let you go back to him.” I looked up at him and took a step back. What was he talking about? I might not be of any value to him, but Michael cared about me and needed me to take care of him right now. But he wouldn’t let me return to him? I squeezed the bag in my arms. As soon as the elevator stopped I threw myself out through the doors, but I didn’t get far. The mean guy grabbed my clothes and pulled me back inside. Once again the bag fell to the floor and I could see everything pour out before the elevator doors closed in front of me. I whimpered and struggled but he put his arms around me and held me in a sturdy grip. His pink hair tickled my shoulder.

“I’m sorry but I won’t just stand by and let him treat you like this.” The tears kept falling down my cheeks. It was all too much. I was just so done and tired of it all. My body went limp as he turned me to face him and picked me up. His shoulder was soaked in my tears when he carried me inside his apartment and put me down on a hard chair in the kitchen. Michael would’ve put me down on the bed. After giving me a light pat on the shoulder he went and fetched a first aid kit. Silently he cleaned my wounds and put on new band-aids where needed as I drifted off to sleep where I was sitting.

“Drink this,” I heard him say when I woke up in his couch. “It will help against your fever.” He was weird. Why would I have a fever? Michael was the one who was sick. Not me. I moved a bit under the blanket.  
”I’m… Fine…” I mumbled. He put his hand on my forehead.  
“You’re hot and you’re shaking.” I hadn’t noticed it so I just shook my head. I was fine. He sighed.  
“Pretty please? It’s just some tea. You can go back to sleep after.” But I wasn’t pretty, or nice. I was a bad and evil person who didn’t deserve to be treated well. The tears started to flow again and he stroked my cheek with a cold hand. Carefully he moved me so he could sit down and pull me into his lap. I was freezing and it felt like I was under water.

“You sure you can’t drink it?” I felt the warm cup against my lips and the sweet smell filling my nose. Hesitant I tasted the liquid. It wasn’t bad so I slowly drank it as he petted my head. It didn’t feel as good as when Michael did it but it was calming.  
“Thank you. You should try to rest now.” I closed my eyes and was soon sleeping in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

The next time I woke up I was lying in his bed. Slowly I slipped out of it and looked at the guy who seemed to be sleeping in a chair next to me. Would he notice if I left? I wouldn’t think so. He wasn’t like Michael.

I raised my foot but before I could put it down again the room went blurry and I felt that I was falling. To my surprise I never hit the floor. I tried to understand what happened but the world was spinning. Somewhere I could hear a voice. Was it an angel? But what would an angel want from me? I could see something move in the corner of my eye so I turned my head. I was right. There was no angel, instead small demons seemed to appear everywhere and grin with their entire face.

But did they really come for me by themselves, as tiny as they were? That’s when I felt someone lift me up. I blinked and moved my eyes but couldn’t see anyone in front of me. The demons’ grins grew and swallowed their faces as I realized what was happening. Their master held me in a tight grip and I whimpered in fear. I didn’t want to go with him. I didn’t want to die. I really didn’t want to die! I’d rather become a lost soul, trapped in a grave - or rather junkyard - somewhere, than going with him.

I struggled to get loose and to my surprise he put me down on something soft. But the demons weren’t done with me. They swarmed up to me like a black cloud and dived down, trying to scratch me with their long sharp claws and letting out horrible screeching sounds. I waved my arms to protect myself from them but they were everywhere ; clawing at me and biting my wrist. I screamed when someone grabbed my arms and embraced me.

“It’s okay, it’s not real. You’re safe.” He pressed me against his chest and I stopped screaming. Panting I followed the demons with my eyes as they flew around, when they suddenly… disappeared. Everything was normal again and the one holding me was very much human. I looked at the pink and black hair and started to cry in relief as he rocked me back and forth. After a while he laid me back down in the bed and left the room. I wasn’t feeling very well after all.

“Try not to move too much,” he said when he was back and placed a cold towel on my forehead.  
“I…” I forced out and looked at him. It felt really nice but I couldn’t relax. ”Go…”  
”Hm?” He met my eyes.  
“Go…” My head was still spinning but it was better than earlier.  
“You want me to go?”  
“Nh…” I shook my head. ”Back…” Why didn’t he understand? Michael needed me. I had to return as soon as I could. Now. The guy was quiet for a while before he sighed.

“You… I’m sorry but I can’t let you go back to him. Especially not in your condition.” I sniffled and felt the tears returning to my eyes, pushing to get out.  
“Needs… me…” I was crying. I couldn’t stop picturing Michael lying there in his bed. Sick and alone. And what about the things I had bought for him? Were they still lying in the stairs? Had someone taken them? Destroyed them? Could I save anything if I hurried?

"Baby... He's managed without you before you know." He didn't understand. It wasn't just about managing or surviving but about trust and responsibility and... and... Sniffling I shook my head with tears dripping. Michael needed me! And I needed him! This person didn't know anything!

He changed the towel and put a new cold one on my forehead.  
"He's just using you." I shook my head. He was lying.  
"If he really cared about you he wouldn't hurt you. Even if you did something wrong." With my eyes half closed I looked at him. He kept talking but he didn't know anything. Either that or he wanted to trick me. He was mean. Trying to ignore him I closed my eyes and before I knew it I drifted off to sleep.

The days went by as he kept me in bed as much as he could. Gradually my fever and hallucinations went away but he wouldn't let me go. Silently I watched him play on his guitar. It made nice sounds but I was bored. I missed Michael. He must feel so abandoned... I sneezed a few times before looking back at the Guard. Would he let me leave yet?

"I'm good now..." I said. He stopped playing and looked at me from his chair.  
"You're good?" he answered and I nodded. We looked at each other for a while.  
"I'm good." I kept my eyes on him but he went back to his guitar.  
"You're still sick." My heart dropped.  
"No."  
"Yeah."  
"No!" Tears were gathering in the corners of my eyes. Why wouldn't he let me go? I didn't want to be here. My tears were flowing but he didn't answer me.

I sniffled and sat up. I didn't think it would work but I stumbled out of bed and made my way towards the door. As I thought he put the guitar away and picked me up. I whined and tried to get away.

"I'm sorry baby," he said but didn't let go no matter how much a struggled.  
"Let go..." I tried.  
"No."  
"Yes!" I was being a really bad boy but what did it matter?  
"No." He didn't seem to get tired no matter what I did. I stopped struggling. If I was going to be a bad pet, I might as well be bad. I took a deep breath and screamed as loud as I could.

No one came. He just hugged me harder and my tears grew bigger. Slowly he sat down in the chair and rocked me back and forth while I cried. After calming down he wiped my face with his sleeve. I felt bad for getting it dirty but it was his own fault. He looked at me.

"Hey... You're pretty cute huh." Shocked I looked up at him. My cheeks felt warm.  
"... No," I mumbled. The Guard smiled at me.  
"Oh yeah you are."  
"No..."  
"You really are."  
"Liar..."  
"I'm not lying."  
"Liar!"

Embarrassed I escaped from his lap and hid in the bed. Why would he tease me like that. He was so mean. All the time. He always lied but at least I wasn't stupid enough to believe him. My stomach growled. 

"I'll make you some food." I could hear him stand up and walk out of the room. While waiting I decided to sleep some more.


End file.
